minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
STaTiC gLiTcH
Hello. Welcome to STaTiC gLiTcH. Hope you enjoy my pasta (does it need more sauce?). As always, this pasta was fake. If it's poor quality, I apologize cause I started this when I woke up. EnJoY! Chapter 1 I opened Minecraft and started a new world. Survival mode, single player. Nothing too interesting. I chopped down a tree, and turned the wood into planks. I built a basic house, wasn't too fancy. I had seen a mountain when I spawned in, so I decided to get some coal. I headed off to the mountain and mined the coal. I crafted a torch and mined enough cobble to make a sword, pickaxe, and a furnace. I headed back to my house and made those things. I then headed out, with a new sword, pickaxe, and a stack of torches, to find a cave. I eventually stumbled across a large ravine. I mined my way down to the bottom and fought off some creepers and skeletons. I placed some torches and kept heading deeper. I found lava. I also found an odd figure next to the lava... It appeared to be steve, but a static glitchy kind. His username was glitched, but every 10 seconds you could make out "STaTiC gLiTcH" in it's name. We stared, face to face, for about a minute. Then he disappeared. I ran from that cave, convinced that it was haunted. I made my way out of the ravine. The sun was setting, so back to my house I went. I crouched in the corner, since I hadn't yet made a bed. It sounded as if someone was talking out side my house, but they were on a staticy phone call or video recording. I couldn't understand a word it said. I strained to make out something. Still nothing. At last, though, morning came. I opened the door and went outside. I thought to myself, ''Maybe today there will be no more of STaTiC gLiTcH? Let's hope... ''I decided to travel the world, see what all there was. I was walking through a roofed mushroom forest, and I kept having to fight back mobs, which was annoying. Suddenly, the mobs glitched and disappeared. STaTiC gLiTcH appeared in the place of a creeper. It said something in the chat. STaTiC gLiTcH: H3LlO hUm4n. Me: Wha-who are you? A laughing noise occurred. STaTiC gLiTcH: Y0Ur A sTuPiD hUm4n. C4N y0u NoT s33 Th4t I aM STaTiC gLiTcH? Me: How have you entered my world? It's single player, and not LAN. STaTiC gLiTcH: I h4v3 mY wAyS.do I left the world. Chapter 2 I decided to go on my friend SamSam44's LAN. I entered. Me: Hey SamSam! SamSam44: Hello! What's up? Me: Not much, just a creepy hacker that invaded my world and his name glitches and he speaks with caps and lowercase alternated and numbers. SamSam44: Haha Me: I'm serious. SamSam44: Well, you can stay here and chill if you want. Just let me know if your (nonexistent) glitchy hacker appears. Hah. I was frustrated with SamSam. She was supposed to be my friend. I went into my house. Suddenly, it turned dark. Me: SamSam! If I could facepalm in Minecraft, I would! SamSam44: I didn't do it tho.. SamSam was right. There was no command history on the chat. Me: If it wasn't you, who was it? SamSam44: If only you could shrug in Minecraft... I sighed. In the chat, it said, "SamSam was killed by" and "SamSam has left the game", both in dark, blood red colors. I was beginning to freak out. What was wrong with Minecraft?? I exited my house, and started wandering around. Me: Static glitch, are you here? STaTiC gLiTcH: Y3S Me: Why do you keep following me? What do you want? STaTiC gLiTcH appeared in front of me. Without anything touching me, my Minecraft character died. And I, physically, went along with it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Glitches Category:Unfinished Category:To be continued Category:Entities Category:It's A Pug Life